Dancing With Glee
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Caitlin and Nora have a bonding session, where, of all the things that could happen - Nora teaches Caitlin how to dance. Needless to say, the two have a fluffy bonding moment that only brings them closer as a true mother/daughter relationship. (Pure Momma Snow/Daughter Nora fluff) (part 3 of Nora Week 2018)


**Honestly I couldn't help myself - I just had to write Nora teaching Caitlin how to dance. XD**

 **Because she's Barry Allen's daughter - how could she** ** _not_** **know how to dance? Or not want to teach her mom-I mean, Caitlin?**

 **So yeah, I'm writing this at night (again) so there's probably some mistakes. Apologies if there are - but I hope y'all enjoy. :D**

* * *

Nora sat quietly in the chair placed in the doctor's lab, watching Caitlin with intrigue and wonder. The two were currently bonding over things they loved that they thought the other would originally never have interest in, and as it turned out, looking at and analyzing bacterial samples was much more interesting to Nora than Caitlin thought it would be.

Nora was mainly intrigued by the doctor, however - it was so fascinating to see her at work - she was such a genius to Nora.

"You're so good at what you do, Auntie," Nora smiled, not taking her focus off of the doctor. "I'd never be able to do that."

"Of course you could! Its takes several years, but you could certainly do it!" smiled Caitlin.

She then stood up, and let the fascinated Nora look under the microscope at the specimen. "Wow... that's so cool! And disgusting. But cool!"

"That's the answer I thought you'd give," chuckled Caitlin, taking off her lab coat. "Alright, I've shown you something I like doing. Now you get to show me something you love."

Nora thought for a second...

Then, the perfect idea hit her.

"Okay, we'll probably need to use a lower floor, but I promise you'll love it," smiled Nora. "Gimme a sec!"

She then rushed out, and was back in a few seconds. She had a pair of stylish black shoes on her feet, with metal on the bottom.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed, pointing at her feet.

"Tap shoes?" Caitlin asked.

"I wanna teach you how to tap dance," smiled Nora. "I take my love for dance after my dad; I think you'd really like it!"

"I'd love to learn how!" Caitlin said, smiling.

"Schway!" Nora cutely said, hugging Caitlin tightly. "I love you Auntie."

"Aw, I love you too," the doctor said, hugging her back.

Nora then squeezed tightly, before separating. "So...uhm, where do we go? I don't wanna bang up your nice floors."

"We can tap here!" said Caitlin. "I just need to move back the chairs and some other stuff. I don't care about the floors - its worth it for you."

Nora smiled widely, insisting that they could do what Caitlin wanted - and what she wanted was to tap dance with her favorite niece. Caitlin was also secretly very proud of herself for wearing half-inch heeled flats today. She was skilled, but was not stupid enough to dance in high heels - she considered it impossible.

"Alright," said Caitlin, after a minute of rearranging things and joining Nora on the center floor. "What's first?"

"Its called a 'shuffle', and its the most simple tap move there," she said. "Just brush your toe forward and back!"

Caitlin mimicked Nora, and was shuffling around like a pro.

"Great job!" Nora smiled. "Now, here's a..."

She showed her a few more basic things, before moving on to some of the more fun and complex stuff.

"Now, here's one of my favorites," Nora smiled. "I'll show you first, its called a buffalo."

Nora then did a series of them, and Caitlin was honestly stunned - her arms were moving as much as her feet were!

"Wow! That's very impressive, Nora!" Caitlin said, applauding.

"Thank you," giggled Nora, bowing. "Try it! I'll guide you!"

"Okay," Caitlin nervously said. "How does it go again?"

"Jump onto your right foot, shuffle with your left, then cross your right foot over your left leg," Nora said. "Go on!"

Caitlin tried it, and actually did pretty good for her first attempt.

"Great job!" Nora clapped. "You're doing so good!"

"Well, I have a great teacher," smiled Caitlin.

Nora walked over and hugged her aunt gently. She had never felt as close to anyone as she had with Caitlin; she had longed to see her father, but... well, he hadn't welcomed her very warmly. At least he was getting a bit better with her. Iris-she didn't even want to bring her up. But her aunt Caitlin was just the dang best.

"Thank you for today, Auntie Cait," said Nora softly. "You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"You mean so much to me too, Nora," said Caitlin, kissing her forehead. "I'm so proud to be your aunt."

"And I'm so proud to be your niece," smiled Nora, looking up at Caitlin with a sweet smile.

Caitlin hugged her tightly once more, before she got an idea.

"Hey, why don't you show me some of your other footwork? Like, more advanced stuff," Caitlin suggested. "I wanna see some of your moves; I'm just holding you back."

"You are not!" Nora insisted. "But, sure! I can show you some more of my moves!"

Caitlin gave her a thumbs up, and Nora stood in the middle of the floor.

"A-5, 6, 7, 8!"

Nora then spun around, flashed a quick wink, and took off tapping at top speed. She was moving as fast as she could without speeding and to where Caitlin could still make out her feet's movements. Caitlin's mouth was dropping to the floor in amazement - Nora could possibly have been a better tapper than Kara or Barry!

She seemed so free... and so happy.

Nora had rarely been able to be happy from the moment she came back in time. Only with Caitlin had she been able to smile and be happy - she was full on jubilant right now. Giggling with a glow in her eyes, Nora then finished her tap dance with a fine pose and a "ta-da!".

"...In your wise words, 'That was so schway'!" Caitlin said. "You were AMAZING!"

Nora was completely out of breath, but managed to get out, "Thank you! Phew!"

"I need to make tap dancing my official workout," laughed Caitlin. "You look like it takes a toll on you."

"Its... so worth it," giggled Nora, breathing heavily. "I danced through a lot of rough times. I always feel free when I dance."

"I can tell," Caitlin said. "Well, I hope you've had fun today Nora. I've loved being with you."

"I've loved today too," Nora smiled. "Hey... day's still young. You wanna get a pair of tap shoes from the mall?"

"Hmm... okay, why not?" Caitlin laughed. "Let's go!"

"Schway!" Nora giggled.

And with that, the two women headed off for their mini shopping trip.

The two had a bond that would never be broken...

And Caitlin was going to do everything in her power to defend this precious girl.

No matter what.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this little fic. :D As always, if you have any suggestions, I'm always open to them!**

 **So... why did I make Nora a tap dancer? Reason - she gets it from her father. XD Y'all have a great day!**


End file.
